Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 15
Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * Bob Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Star Diner Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Blackjack - Heavy on Action, Light On Plot | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Peter Woods | Inker2_1 = Pete Woods | Colourist2_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer2_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* | StoryTitle3 = The Great Video | Writer3_1 = Daniel Way | Penciler3_1 = Nick Dragotta | Inker3_1 = Nick Dragotta | Colourist3_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer3_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor3_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective Schumer * Detective Blake Other Characters: * Janie Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Great Wall of Video store *** Big Budget Video store | StoryTitle4 = Blackjack - The Winning Hand | Writer4_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler4_1 = Pete Woods | Inker4_1 = Pete Woods | Colourist4_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer4_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor4_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** G.R.A.M.P.A. headquarters * a Dalek Items: * G.R.A.M.P.A. jet-packs * Ersatz Ultimate Nullifier * Ersatz Cosmic Cube * Ersatz Crystal Shards * Ersatz Infinity Gauntlet * Ersatz Serpent Crown | StoryTitle5 = Monstro | Writer5_1 = Robert Kirkman | Penciler5_1 = Khary Randolph | Inker5_1 = John Stanisci | Colourist5_1 = Val Staples | Letterer5_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor5_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** John Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Ray's Pizza | StoryTitle6 = Blackjack - You Say You Want an Evolution? | Writer6_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler6_1 = Pete Woods | Inker6_1 = Pete Woods | Colourist6_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer6_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor6_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** | StoryTitle7 = Heartbreak Kid | Writer7_1 = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa | Penciler7_1 = Jeff Parker | Inker7_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist7_1 = Lovern Kindzierski | Letterer7_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor7_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* | StoryTitle8 = Blackjack - Happy Ending | Writer8_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler8_1 = Peter Woods | Inker8_1 = Peter Woods | Colourist8_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer8_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor8_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Unnamed benevolent alien race Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * ** Utopia Center | StoryTitle9 = Positron | Writer9_1 = Sean McKeever | Penciler9_1 = Kristian Donaldson | Inker9_1 = Kristian Donaldson | Colourist9_1 = Kristian Donaldson | Letterer9_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor9_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Annie's father Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** | StoryTitle10 = The Guy In Spider-Man's Armpit | Writer10_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler10_1 = Patrick Scherberger | Inker10_1 = Norman Lee | Colourist10_1 = Matt Nelson | Letterer10_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor10_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Steve Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Stan Races and Species: * Locations: * | Notes = Cover is a homage to Amazing Fantasy #15 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}